


Friends Who Fuck Each Other Stay Together

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based Off Our Favorite Scene From The Book, Crack, Drunken Confessions, F/F, F/M, Humor, Kinda A Fuck You To Stephen King, Orgy, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Teenage Sewer Orgies, Underage Sex, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So, let me get this straight: you guys all had a weird orgy when you were 11 for no apparent reason?” Audra queried.“It was also in a sewer,” Richie commented.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 67





	Friends Who Fuck Each Other Stay Together

**Author's Note:**

> so i thought--Patty and Audra are gonna have to ask how one of the Losers lost their virginity and that's a whole can or worms i thought i could open

“How’d you lose your virginity?” Audra laughed as she dosed her system with one more shot of alcohol. She, Patty, and the rest of the Losers were all at Bill’s house playing Truth or Dare as a way for the new wives to get to know their husbands’ friends. An hour in, Audra had already learned that Richie was banned from every Arby’s in the US, Mike’s favorite tv show was Gilmore Girls, Beverly could recite every line from Die Hard, and that Ben’s had wet dreams about Jerry Seinfeld. She herself had revealed a lot of embarrassing things as well, along with Patty who was usually very reserved and practical. Although she was very drunk and unbalanced, Audra could still sense the awkward vibe that passed through the room at her words. Patty looked as unfazed as before, and just sipped on her margarita idly as she waited for an answer. Stan, who was supposed to answer the personal question, glanced nervously as Beverly who had her eyes open in shock. Richie, like the fucker he was, looked like he was about to bust out laughing at any minute.

“Um…I don’t really feel like I should answer that question,” Stan mumbled quietly. Patty raised her head and stared at her husband with an eyebrow quirked up.

“Why? It’s not like we know them?” Patty slurred. Stan kept staring at Patty with a neutral expression on his face,” Oh, fuck! I do know them, don’t I?”

Stan rubbed his temples with his hands in annoyance before turning to the rest of the Losers who all wore the same look of realization and surprise on their faces.

“Patty, Stan doesn’t have to answer it if he doesn’t want to,” Audra reasoned, as she placed a gentle hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“C’mon, I won’t judge. Stan, just tell me—I swear to God, I won’t.” Patty whined.

Beverly pushed a stray hair out of her face before clearing her throat,” I fucked Stan.”

All eyes were on Beverly as she answered the questioned briskly. Audra and Patty’s mouths fell open as the Losers all bashfully looked to the ground. All the Losers except Richie who looked as if Christmas had just come early.

“Haha, that’s funny, Bev, but you don’t have to cover for Stan just because he doesn’t want to tell me the truth,” Patty weakly chuckled as if she already knew that what she was saying was a lie.

“It’s not a lie, Patty. Stan lost his virginity to me, and I lost mine to him. There’s your answer,” Beverly replied with a straight face, not even acknowledging the faces the Losers were tossing her way.

“But…but—how? Why? I just…I don’t get it,” Patty muttered, staring at Stan for additional details.

“What’s there to get? No one loses their virginity in this deep, philosophical way—it’s just sex that can mean something if the people doing it want it to mean something,” Beverly smartly replied, taking a sip out of her bottle of whiskey. Richie gave a slow clap which Eddie quickly interrupted by punching his boyfriend in the shoulder.

“Listen, don’t get me wrong—I’m not mad, I’m just confused. I want to know what happened, and why you guys are best friends now. Is it because of…you know?” Patty asked. She indeed didn’t look mad; her gentle face was still as gentle as ever and it was staring at Stan in hopes of answers.

“The sex did indeed play a very vital role in the friendship,” Richie answered. Eddie put his hand over Richie’s mouth as both Bev and Stan flipped him off.

“Guys, you might as well tell them—they already know about IT and all that shit. I’m sure they’ll understand,” Mike said. Richie muffled a ‘thank you’ as he gestured towards Mike.

“What’s going on? I don’t know if it’s the alcohol or if you guys are really being that confusing,” Audra hiccupped, already feeling her haziness take over her.

“Ok, here’s the truth—we all lost out virginities to Beverly,” Bill retorted.

“Ew—don’t say it like that, you perv,” Bev cringed.

“How else do you want me to say it?”

“I don’t know—Beverly fucked all of us cause she’s an awesome friend.”

“You wanted me to compliment you on your abilities to lay all of us?”

No…stop it! Stop using gross terms for sex. That’s all I ask, Bill.”

“Fine, Beverly _fucked_ all of us. You good, Bev?”

“This is officially the best day of my life,” Richie mumbled through Eddie’s hand. Eddie rolled his eyes at Richie. Patty and Audra, on the other hand, looked dismayed and were exchanging glances between their husbands and Beverly quickly.

“What?” Audra said through a hiccup.

“Listen, it was a long time ago and we were only 11—” Ben began before being cut off by Patty.

“You guys were 11 when you lost your virginities? I didn’t even know I had a vagina at that age,” Patty squealed, scrunching up her face in disgust. Bev took that a good enough sign to drain her bottle completely.

“Yeah, shit was fucked up when we were 11,” Bev added unhelpfully.

“Why did we even do that?” Eddie asked, his hand still firmly glued to Richie’s mouth.

“To be closer or whatever…I don’t really know,” Bev replied, squatting her hand mindlessly like she was shooing away a fly.

“So, let me get this straight: you guys all had a weird orgy when you were 11 for no apparent reason?” Audra queried.

“It was also in a sewer,” Richie commented.

“Fuck,” Audra slumped.

“Are you ok?” Bill asked his wife gently.

“I need a fucking nap and I suggest you all get some serious therapy.”

“Honey, believe me, I know.”


End file.
